A basic principle for a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD) to display a frame of picture is as follows: turning on each row of pixels sequentially from up to down by inputting a certain width of square wave to the row of pixels through a gate driving circuit, and then inputting signals required for the row of pixels sequentially from up to down through a source driving circuit. Currently, when manufacturing a display device with such a configuration, generally, the gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit are manufactured on a glass substrate through a Chip on Film (COF) process or a Chip on Glass (COG) process. However, when the resolution is high, the number of output terminals of the gate driving circuit and the source driving circuit is also large, and the size of the driving circuits is also increased, which has adverse effect on the bonding process of the driving circuits in module.
In order to overcome the above problem, in the manufacture of the existing display device, the design of Gate Driver on Array (GOA) circuit is usually used. Compared to the conventional COF or COG process, the GOA not only has a low cost, but also can achieve an aesthetic symmetrical design on both sides of the display panel while saving the bonding region and the peripheral wiring space for the gate driving circuit, and thus enabling a design of narrow bezel of the display device and improving the productivity and yield of the display device. However, there are some problems in the design of the existing GOA circuit, the turn-on duty ratio of a single TFT in the existing GOA circuit is large, and each TFT is in operational state for a long time, which causes the lifespan of the device in the GOA circuit to be reduced, thereby seriously decreasing the lifespan of the display device product. In addition, the long time operation of the TFT will increase the entire power consumption of the display device. It is difficult to solve these problems in the current GOA circuit.